


Fixed Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, F/M, chapter 3 is sort of sexual sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mei didn't want to leave Yuzu. Yuzu didn't know Mei had leaving in her head. Mei doesn't want to marry some random man that her grandfather thinks is meant for her. She wants Yuzu.This story starts after chapter 36? (spoilers included)





	1. Chapter 1

"I  _want_ to see Yuzu, grandfather. Please," Mei begged. Her grandfather had forced her into weeks of wedding preparations, yelling at her saying that she was too stupid for this man and didn't deserve the riches he could provide. Mei hated this more than anything in the world. 

"You're such a selfish little bitch. I've given you everything any young women would wish for and this is what I get in return. I've sacrificed  _my_ reputation to get you with Udagawa. You could be a god among all of the people in Japan! Isn't that what you want?" 

Mei began to cry. She didn't want anything to do with Udagawa. Yuzu had exposed him before for only wanted her for her power and that alone. Them combined were 'invincible' and 'indestructible,' but the black haired girl knew better. She would get none of the power while Udagawa would be the dominant of both their relationship and Mei's entire world. She couldn't let that happen. 

"I hate it here, grandfather. You yell and scream and act like I'm much less than I really am. This is a hell hole, not the welcoming mansion you promised."

Mei's grandfather grunted to himself and walked out of the younger girl's room, slamming the door behind him. 

"I hate it here," Mei muttered to herself. She wanted Yuzu, not some stupid man that forced her into a makeout sessions and sleeping together. Thank god Yuzu had caught them or Mei may have gone into the crossfire blind. 

 

__________________

 

" _Yuzu_ ," Harumin slapped Yuzu on the back of the head. "You need to get over that girl." 

"I don't want to, Harumin. I know that she is going to come back. I just know it," the blonde girl replied, wiping the tears. She had been crying ever since Mei had left the small note that brought so much depressing emotion to Yuzu's life. 

"Oh, Yuzu. Find someone new. Mei is just selfish and took advantage of you." 

It couldn't be true. Yuzu  _knew_ that it wasn't. The two girls had been through so much in the time they were together. Now that Ume knew what was going on, it felt more real. If Mei were to return...No  _when_ Mei returns, they could really be something. Ume had asked all sorts of question, immediately regretting the decision to buy a bed for the two to share. She wasn't against it, being she hoped that Yuzu would fall for someone eventually. She just didn't expect it to be her step-sister. 

"Mei isn't anything besides--"

"Yuzzuchi, just look at yourself. You've been crying for weeks straight and have missed almost every day of school since then. Do you call that Mei making a mistake?" 

"Yes. Yes I do." 

"You're going to kill yourself over this. Just get over her, Yuzu," Harumin sighed, beginning to walk out of the blonde's room. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

__________________

 

Mei had her plan. Her grandfather's house was basically next to the school, which was close to Yuzu's home. Her home. She would pack her things up and leave tonight, leaving no note, no goodbye, and no appreciation towards her grandfather.

"Mei-kun!" Udugawa opened the door of his fiancee's room. "I want you to sleep with me tonight." 

Mei grimaced at the thought of his arm around her waist like he did every time. 

"No. Tomorrow night perhaps. Sorry, Udagawa." 

The older man laughed to himself and fixed his glasses. 

"Do as I say, my love. You'll get rewarded if you comply."

"I don't want to get rewarded by  _you,"_ Mei snapped. 

"Fine. Tomorrow night it is," Udugawa grumbled and walked out of the room. 

This plan was going to work. It  _had to._


	2. Chapter 2

Mei was finally free. Well, for now at least. She had made a lot more noise than intended while climbing out the window, so she was on high alert for any of her grandfather's men. 

"Yuzu, where are you?" she muttered to herself, watching carefully as she exited a dark alleyway. "Please be home." 

Mei saw the familiar building that she happily called home with Yuzu and Ume. 

She smiled to herself, "I'm coming, Yuzu. This time I'm here to stay."

 

_________________

 

Yuzu missed Mei. She wished that for some reason, Mei would just break through the door yelling 'I'm home, Yuzu." It was so unlikely, but Yuzu still chose to believe that it was going to happen. 

Ume turned away from her dinner to notice her only daughter crying.

"Yuzu, don't tell me you're thinking about Mei again," Ume said. 

Yuzu laughed to herself. "When am I not, mother. Mei is still my whole world even though--"

The blonde stopped talking as she heard the front door open. 

"I'm home," a familiar voice said. It was the voice Yuzu craved to hear. It was Mei.

"Mei?" Ume and Yuzu yelled in harmony. The irony of the situation was their unique reactions. Ume got up from her seat and backed away, completely in shock, while Yuzu ran right for her sister. Yuzu and Mei collapsed onto the floor, holding each other tightly.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. I'm so so so sorry," Mei shouted. "I shouldn't of ever leaved you. It wasn't right and--"

Yuzu shushed her younger sister.

"It's okay, Mei. I trust that you didn't mean any harm." Yuzu held the raven haired girl closer.

"Yuzu?" Mei questioned.

"Yes, Mei?" 

"I love you." 


	3. Please let me stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for being inactive for a couple months, i was grounded) 
> 
> Mei and Yuzu reunite and decide on their future together, but will Mei's grandfather really allow that?
> 
>  
> 
> ADULT CONTENT CHILDREN

"Yuzu?" Mei whispered, squeezing the older girls hand. 

 

Yuzu turned to face Mei, her blonde hair covering her face slightly. "Yes?" 

 

Mei smiled at Yuzu. "I love you, Yuzu. I just want to make sure that you kn--"

 

"Mei, stop." Yuzu put her pointer finger on Mei's mouth. "I love you to the moon and back, but you need to understand that even though you left me, I understand why you did it. I'm okay with the fact that you made an imperfect decision and you regret it. Mei, I don't care that you left me. Well, I care that you left, but you get the point. Your decision doesn't impact how I feel about you at all. Okay?" 

 

Mei nodded, "Okay, Yuzu. I promise I won't disappoint you again." 

 

Yuzu chuckled to herself. "You'll never disappoint me, Mei-chan." Yuzu kissed her younger sister lightly on the forehead. "I love you more than absolutely anyone in the world."

 

"Even Mama?" 

 

Yuzu connected eyes with the raven haired girl and whispered, "Even mama." 

 

Mei was surprised by this. It seemed stupid to be so surprised by her lover being a proper lover, but even mama? She loved her even more than mama? Even after what she had done to her, Yuzu still loves Mei? 

 

"I know what you're thinking, Mei." Mei looked down at the ground, ashamed of her doubt. Yuzu continued, "It sounds crazy that you leave to marry another person and leave me nothing. You do understand that  _you_ came back, though. _You_ made the move to see me again, Mei. That's why I'm okay with it. Even if you hadn't come to me, I would've made the move and done anything to get you to come back home with me so we could get married and spend our lives together." 

 

_Marry._ Mei thought.  _She wants to marry me._

 

Yuzu let go of her lovers hand and instead placed it on Mei's leg. Mei's heart fluttered at Yuzu's touch. She loved it. 

 

"I love your touch," Mei said proudly, only realizing the sexualness of her comment seconds later. She continued, her voice cracking, "I-I mean I l-love the way y-ou make me fe-feel...uh wait no. I m-mean, I w-want to--"

 

"Wait you want to...?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Now?"

 

"I-I don't really...really know. You're touch just...made my h-heart..."

 

"We're in the living room, Mei. Mama will be home in only half an hour or so."

 

"What about if we bathe?" 

  
"You really want me that much?" Yuzu's voice seemed to agree, but her facial expression undoubtedly agreed. 

 

Mei took a quick breath in and closed her eyes. As she began to open her eyes again, she found that her and Yuzu's lips had connected. Immediately, Mei decided she didn't just want a simple kiss. She  _wanted_ Yuzu. The younger girl fastened the kissed, adding her tongue into the mix. Yuzu moaned in response, though she didn't mean it to be as sexual as it came out and Mei interpreted. 

 

Mei hadn't even noticed where she had placed her hand during the kiss. Of course Yuzu did. Who would feel someone else hand digging into their crotch. When Mei did notice, she took advantage. She put her right hand into Yuzu's underwear (immediately feeling the extreme wetness Yuzu had managed to produce) and used her left hand to balance herself.

 

"M-Mei...wh-at a-about m-mama?" Yuzu asked, her voice shaking. 

 

"Didn't I say that we could bathe?"

 

"W-well I-I mean--MEI!" Before Yuzu stopped talking, Mei had pulled the older girls' shirt right off, leaving her with only a bra and her short skirt. 

 

"I didn't mean too--"  
  


"You could've at least taken your shirt off too!" The older girl placed her forehead onto Mei's. "Continue your magic." 

 

___________________________________________________

 

"I'm home!" Ume shouted from the doorway. She quickly removed her shoes and walked into the living room to see both girl cuddled up together and fast asleep on the couch. 

 

Yuzu was the first to react. She had forgotten that she had dressed herself and her first reaction was to scream. This woke up Mei who screamed in response and quickly got up. 

 

It was a stupid sight. Yuzu was screaming and ran into the bathroom, while Mei had gotten up and was in a defensive position. 

 

"Hello, to you two?" Ume sighed. "What did you guys do?" 

 

Yuzu returned to the room, her face completely red. "We watched a movie."

 

"Which movie?" Ume asked.   
  


"Ay...I forgot the name..."

 

"An American movie," Yuzu responded. "It was good, I recommend it." 

 

"Yeah it was good." 

 

Ume placed the bags in her hand onto the counter and shook her head, laughing. "You two really are meant for each other. You speak the same way."

 

Yuzu laughed nervously, "Yeah, Mei-chan and I are the perfect couple." 

 

"Have you planned anything?" Ume asked.

 

The girls connect eyes, confused. Mei speaks up, "What do you mean, Mama?" 

 

"I'm not sure. Your futures. Are you going to stay together?" 

 

"Yes," Yuzu said. "I want to stay with Mei forever." 

 

"That's so sweet, Yuzu," Mei said, smiling. 

 

Ume came into the living room to see the girls. "I'm happy that you two are happy, but I'm not sure Mei's grandfather will say the same." 

 

Mei sighed, "He's probably looking far and wide for me right now." 

 

At that moment, there was a hard and solid knock on the door. All three of the girls knew exactly who demanded to be allowed into the house.


End file.
